


Good in Goodbye

by Noxious_Eggplant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory World but a little to the left, Mutou Yugi/Yami Yugi - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Eggplant/pseuds/Noxious_Eggplant
Summary: Ryou had learned the truth too late. Ryou couldn’t help Bakura in time before his soul was lost to the darkness that was Zorc Necrophades. If only he had pried further. If only he had tried harder— But maybe all hope wasn't lost. Maybe an opportunity is waiting just around the corner...Ryou has a chance to set things right and fix the injustice that was dealt to Bakura. But can he change Bakura's heart even if the famous thief doesn't remember him?(Rating may change)(Inspired @tendershipweek on twitter)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Ring

_Who would have thought you even had a heart— let alone one so easily_ **broken** _?_

“Bakura—!!”

Ryou gasped as he sat up in bed, his eyes blind in the darkness around him before a flash of light cut through the pitch black. He saw his room in stark contrast of light and dark as a figure stood at the foot of his bed. All Ryou could see was their unnerving red stare as they smiled cruelly at him. Thunder rolled just outside of Ryou’s bedroom window along with the never-ending pitter-patter of rain. Flashes of lightening illuminated the room as it cracked and roared outside in the hazy darkness. Though with each new flash Ryou saw nothing beyond his usual room. No figure haunted him in the darkness with ruby eyes and too-white hair.

A cold sweat clung to Ryou’s skin, making him cold and clammy despite the mound of blankets piled up on his bed. With a trembling hand Ryou touched where his heart beat rapidly in his chest and did his best to regain his breath. Warm brown eyes darted across the dimly lit room, looking for any sign of his intruder once more in fear that he had missed them. But again, the lonely dim gray light from his window revealed nothing to him.

Ryou was sick of these dreams. Or perhaps they were nightmares. Either way they haunted him with increasing vividness each night since the Ceremonial Duel. It has started with soft whispering that didn’t match his usual joyful dreams. And then the words became clearer as his dreams shifted to sharp smiles and flashing crimson eyes. After that, flashes of memories invaded his dreams, reminding him of his time with the Spirit of the Ring. Not all of his memories were painful, but many of them echoed in his mind with cold cruelty.

Exhausted and disjointed, Ryou climbed out of his soft bed. He padded over to his kitchen, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood flooring as he walked. Dressed in just his boxers and an oversized t-shirt, Ryou pulled a well-loved large white mug from his cupboards as well as his favorite black tea. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep after an episode like this. Ryou had tried again and again but it was futile. He would only stay awake thinking about the dream, trying to understand why the past had decided to haunt him now of all times. Perhaps it was a karmic justice for not helping Bakura find salvation when he could. Or perhaps a punishment from Bakura’s spirit that withered in the Shadow Realm, hopelessly alone and hurt. Twisting his lips at the thought, Ryou refocused on grabbing his kettle and filling it up with water before setting it on the stove. He stared at the kettle as his sleepy mind wandered to places it shouldn’t venture.

It had been a few months since Bakura challenged the Pharaoh to his ultimate shadow game. He had used the diorama and figurines that Ryou spent hours hand crafting and building for him. At the time Ryou never minded the work and knew better than to ask too much about it. Though he did manage to gather bits and pieces from Bakura’s cryptic words. It was when Ryou made the ruins of Kul Elna that he pieced it all together. The anguish he felt when Bakura talked about the items, the loathing burning hatred towards the Pharaoh, the yearning he felt when Bakura looked at families on the street walking together; it all made a horrifying picture for him when the pieces finally settled into their places. That picture was confirmed when Yugi relayed the story of Bakura’s final Monster World campaign.

The items had been made from melted bones, boiling blood, and screams of the dying as it mixed with molten gold. Yugi had been deathly pale as he spoke of it late at night during their sleepover. He told Ryou everything from how Bakura stormed the palace to how Bakura’s soul eventually crumbled into sand as he begged for help in his confusion. Yugi admitted that he didn’t know every detail of the story, having learned much of it from Atem, but that didn’t stop the tears from flowing down Ryou’s face as he filled in the gaps with his own knowledge.

He had learned the truth too late. Ryou couldn’t help Bakura in time before his soul was lost to the darkness that was Zorc Necrophades. If only he had pried further. If only he had tried harder— These thoughts plagued Ryou day in and day out as he thought of Bakura’s soul suffering alone in the Shadow Realm. He knew just how cold and soul sucking that place was. It drained all hope and joy from you as the mind numbing freeze seeped into your bones. If Ryou had the choice, he wouldn’t send anyone there if he could help it. Not even the lowest of the low deserved to be treated to such eldritch torture.

Ryou was pulled from his thoughts as the kettle whistled impatiently at him. He hurried to pull the kettle off the stove and pour the hot water into his mug before setting it down once more. Adding two healthy spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of cream, Ryou stirred his tea before carrying the hot beverage to the living room so he could settle down on the couch. With a cup of tea at his side and a comfy chair to melt into, Ryou pulled a fluffy blanket from the top of his couch to wrap around himself to banish the chill that always seemed to loom in his apartment.

A glance at the nearby digital clock told him that it was three in the morning, leaving him to sigh unhappily. Sleep was a cruel mistress that seemed to prefer him yearning for her. Taking his cup in hand, he sipped the sweet drink to calm himself. It was a remedy that served him well for many years and never failed to warm his heart back up again, no matter how trying the event. Ryou simply sat there, sipping tea in the semi-darkness as he listened to the rain pour and the thunder rumble in discontentment outside. It was a lovely night for a thunderstorm and he found himself relaxing the more he sipped his tea and sat. He was so relaxed that he missed the light sound of creaking floorboards nearby.

_Ry…ou…._

A cold wind blew the words into Ryou’s ears, making him tense suddenly. He looked behind the couch, expecting to find a familiar face looking back at him but only found an empty dark hallway. It must have been the wind, right? But Ryou’s gut told him something different. Setting his mug down, he stood up from the couch and gripped his blanket around his shoulders.

Slowly he walked towards the hallway, his eyes searching for something—anything— that confirmed the feeling in his gut. As he moved further into the hall, the door at the end opened with a chilling creak. Ryou stopped, the haunting invitation clear to him; dare he accept it?

White brows knitted together in determination as he continued his trek down the hallway. Whatever ghost or presence was there, he refused to be scared by it. He had looked Zorc Necrophades too often in the eye to let some low class being get the best of him. The rain continued to fill his apartment with dreary background noise as he moved closer, the yawning darkness beyond the door looming ever nearer. Truly the whole thing felt as if it was straight out of a horror movie. Had he been more awake, Ryou would have appreciated the theatrics of it properly. But he was too tired and on edge to care for the moment.

Soon enough he stopped at the doorway as he peered inside his game room. Shelves filled with figurines of monsters and characters filled the area along with posters and various crafting supplies for any future campaigns. A large table sat in the middle though surrounded by chairs meant to host a large party. The Egyptian diorama Bakura used sat on the table, filling it with sand dunes and ancient buildings of his past. In the low light it looked like a ghostly mirage that floated amongst the darkness. Ryou stepped into the room, feelings a strange pull as he moved closer to the table. Low humming seemed to fill his ears the closer he got to it. It pulsed and writhed like a strange heartbeat, making his own thud louder in the cage of his chest.

Ryou’s hands clung tighter to his blanket as he stopped to stand next to the edge of the table. He looked down over his creation, admiring the attention to detail and each carefully placed piece. All the time he spent on it flashed before his eyes as well as each moment he spent with Bakura as he appraised his work. It had been a careful investment that Ryou had used to his advantage to spend more time with the spirit. It seemed that every time he had tried to get close to Bakura in the past he pushed him away, his mind as illusive as a will-o’-the-wisp. But Ryou had been stubborn and used every opportunity he could to learn more about his so called “guest”.

“What is it that you want?” Ryou murmured softly as he reached out with one hand to touch the fake sandy hills. “I thought that you were gone…so why are you haunting me now if it really is you? I thought it was beneath you to do such simple tricks.”

A small smile grew on Ryou’s lips at his own words. Bakura truly was the one for theatrics, but this was far too tame for his tastes. “Not that I would mind. Just knowing that you’re here is all I really want honestly…”

His smile wobbled even as Ryou attempted to keep it there. Gently his fingers grazed over the miniature ruins of Kul Elna. He could almost smell the ash and decay as his fingertips touched the edges of singed buildings. “Why didn’t you let me help you Bakura? You know I would have done it if you had told me the truth about what happened… I never would have pitied you. I only wanted to be by your side and be your strength, not a pawn that you liked to pretend I was. We both know that my will is too strong for you to really overcome.”

Ryou huffed out a pathetic laugh. “It was to protect me from Zorc right? I know you kept him from tainting my soul in the ring. You always liked to say you were rotten to the core but I knew better than that. I could have helped you fight him you know. We could have set you free but instead you let yourself be—”

He took in a shuttering breath as he pulled his hand back. Bakura had let himself be swallowed into the darkness in the end. Did he really think that it was so hopeless to pull himself out of it? Or that he was too far down the road of revenge to come back? Or maybe it was perhaps he was so blinded by Zorc’s own desires that he was unable to see how the dark god twisted his desire for revenge like a puppeteer?

“You are so full of yourself sometimes. You and your stupidly large god complex.” Ryou’s eyes stung with unshed tears as they threatened to pour down his cheeks. “You think you can do anything and defeat everyone in your way despite all the odds stacked against you. I used to like that part of you. I thought it was admirable how you never gave up. You were always so resistant and relentless in everything you did which is why I don’t understand _why_ you gave up at the end! Why did you let yourself be consumed like that?! What happened to that pride of yours?! I thought that you never needed help, let alone help from _HIM_!”

His hands slammed on top of the edge of the table in his rising fury. Bitter tears dripped onto his pale hands that shook in fists against the polished wood as his blanket fell to the floor behind him. Sorrow had haunted him this whole time, but the anger had roiled under the surface like a volcano ready to explode. It took him a moment of steady breathing before he calmed down once more. Carefully he pried his hands way from the table and touched the scar on his left hand thoughtfully.

“I know that you’re not exactly a good person Bakura. You’ve hurt me and those around me. You’ve plotted the destruction of the whole world and tried to send everything into darkness,” Ryou said softly as he rubbed his thumb against the rough scar tissue. The tears wouldn’t stop despite how much he calmed down. “But if I was in your place, I don’t doubt that I would have done the same thing… I won’t stop caring about you Bakura even if you want me to. I haven’t forgotten you and I don’t plan to any time soon.”

Not that everyone wanted him to remember the thief fondly. His friends made it quite clear what they thought of Bakura, especially Joey and Tristan. And the feelings were well…let’s say not exactly positive. Not that he could blame them. Bakura had been an ass but they didn’t have the full picture. Plus their incessant dismissal towards everything Ryou said about Bakura pissed him off. They could feel what they wanted but it didn’t mean that he would agree with it.

“Yugi keeps trying to tell me to move on, but I can’t. Not when I know that you’re suffering alone. At least Yugi got to let Atem go in peace. He got to say goodbye and got to know that Atem’s with his family again. But you…you never got that guarantee.” Ryou lowered his hands once more and looked at the table before him with melancholic eyes. “It’s unfair what the gods decided for you. They should have freed your village and given you a chance to…I don’t know—? Redeem yourself? To be at peace? Anything to make things even. All you ever had for support was me and Marik, but that’s not enough to stand up against a Pharaoh and his army, now is it?”

Bakura never had a chance, did he? Everything was against him. He had grown up alone and outcasted from his home. It was no wonder that he let the darkness fester in his broken heart. Even with the support of Ryou and Marik, the power of a dark god over him was impossible to break.

Ryou sniffled where he stood as he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold again despite how hot his face was from crying. It was silly that he was just standing here yelling at an empty table in the middle of the night. It’s not like this was Bakura’s grave anyways. The ring had been left with all the other items back in Egypt. Well, actually that wasn’t quite true now was it? Kaiba had brought the puzzle back a few weeks ago with the obsession of bringing Atem back and the ring had been destroyed when Diva had been defeated. It was utterly selfish, but Ryou was glad that Atem didn’t return. If Yugi got him back he didn’t know what he would do. Perhaps he would yell at the gods for their apparent favoritism like Bakura would want. The thought brought a smile to Ryou’s face. Bakura did love his dramatics after all.

“If I had a second chance to do this all over again with you, I would. I would do everything to help you make things right,” Ryou promised softly. He looked at the diorama a moment longer before he decided that he had talked long enough. Even if Bakura was here he was never the type to listen for long.

Bending down, Ryou picked up his blanket from the floor to wrap around his shoulders again. Though he paused in the action when he saw something he definitely didn’t see earlier. In the center of the sand on the diorama sat the Thief King’s figurine with a golden ring next to it. Now Ryou knew for a fact that the figurine sat next to his own character on his shelf next to his bed. There was no possible way that he left it here even on accident. Not to mention the strange ring with it. Ryou had never seen it before that was for certain.

Something had left the figure for him.

Ryou didn’t feel the heavy fog of shadow magic like he was used to, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Slowly Ryou reached out and picked up the small figure from its place amongst the dunes. The figure was in perfect condition except for a crack that ran down its center. Despite that it held together perfectly well, but that’s how it had been since the final game. Lightly Ryou traced the scar on the ancient thief’s miniature face as he looked down at it.

“You’re a long ways from your home, aren’t you? You shouldn’t be out here all alone…” Ryou pulled his hand away and looked at the mysterious ring sitting amongst the fake sand. It was a simple golden band from what he could see in the low light, but he had learned from a young age to be weary of rings.

After a moment’s hesitation he picked up the ring and held it closer to inspect it properly. Now that he could see it better, he could see that it it was two pieces of gold and silver that were twisted together to form the band. Turning it over, he didn’t see anything strange about it beyond that it had mysteriously appeared.

“Hmm…” He looked back at the figurine in his hand skeptically. “This seems awfully a lot like a proposal. If I didn’t know you any better I would suspect that you were trying to wed me Mr. Thief King. And here I thought you weren’t the marrying type.”

The figurine simply stared back at him. No witty quips or flustered excuses left the miniature thief. It was a pity really. He would have loved to see how Bakura would have floundered his way out of this one.

“Nothing to say? Well then,” Ryou sniffed as he looked back at the table. “I suppose this mystery can wait until the morning, can’t it?”

Turning on his heel, Ryou walked out of the game room with figure and ring in hand. He ignored the feeling of being watched as he closed the door behind him casually. Feigning calm, Ryou forgot all about his tea and walked back to his bedroom with sure steps. Closing the door behind him with a click of finality, Ryou all but collapsed against the door. He pressed the figure to his chest as he took deep breaths to calm the trembling of his hands.

“What the fuck… what the fuck—?” Bringing his hand close he looked at the thief with narrowed eyes. “Now I like surprises and I _love_ horror but that was a bit too much don’t you think? Its rather rude to do something like that when I’ve been so emotionally vulnerable with you.” 

Silence once more was his response from the tiny thief king as if to say that it wasn’t his fault that Ryou opened up to him. The bastard. Ugh, it was too late to be thinking about such things.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ryou got back on his feet again and set the ring and the thief down on his bedside table. It wouldn’t hurt to keep them close after that little stunt. Having them wander around the house in a sick game of hide-n-seek wasn’t something Ryou wanted to participate in at the moment. All he wanted was a good night’s sleep and maybe cuddles, but that was just wishful thinking.

Instead Ryou grabbed the salt from his closet and made a circle around his bed before making a line along his doorway. There was no way in hell his ass was going to get possessed by some random spirit or _whatever_ was out there lurking about in the dark. He had his fill of it with Bakura and he was not eager to repeat it unless he wished it.

Once his task was done, he set the salt next to the ring and the thief before climbing into bed tiredly. It was late and Ryou was already regretting his late night adventure. Sleepily snuggling into the pillows and pulling the blankets up close, Ryou closed his eyes with a huff.

“You better be there when I wake up,” Ryou murmured to the mini thief though his words faded as he drifted off to sleep himself.

_Perhaps his will_ **_is_ ** _strong enough to save you pesky thief._


	2. Red String of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on meanings of certain words will be at the end of the chapter!

**Riiiiing…Ring Ring… Riiiiing….Ring Ring**

Ryou grumbled at the annoying sound next to his bed and reached out to slap uncaringly at his phone. Thankfully the ringing stopped for a minute only to have the ringing begin once again. Today was Friday wasn’t it? Who the hell would be bothering him right now? He didn’t have work until the fall and he knew that all of his friends knew that Friday’s were the days he loved to sleep in later than usual. And yet his phone was ringing annoyingly in his ear.

“Mmf?” A mound of fluffy silver hair moved so Ryou could glare at his phone before reaching out to grab it. He stared at the screen, mentally puzzling out the letters before the word formed in his sleep-addled brain. It was Yugi. He pressed the answer button and held to the phone to his ear with a groggy greeting, “Hello….? Yugi?”

“Ryou!” Yugi answered far too brightly and far too awake for Ryou’s tastes. “Sorry to wake you but it could’t wait! Oh you’ll never believe this but you need to come down to the game shop as soon as you can! Everyone is going to be there!”

“Hhh?” Ryou rolled onto his back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Yugi what’s going on? I thought we already had our graduation party? Plus isn’t Tea over in America right now?”

“Oh she’ll be joining us on video call,” Yugi reassured cheerfully, not at all bothered by Ryou’s words. He sounded breathless with his overflowing excitement. “It’s too important to miss out!! So you better get up and get dressed or you’ll miss it too and I want this to be a surprise for everyone!” There was a laughing note to his voice before he gasped. “Ah—!! Shhh be quite or you’ll spoil the surprise!!” There was the sound of someone talking in the background but Ryou couldn’t make it out. Perhaps it was Yugi’s Grandpa?

Tiredly Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to dispel some of his sleep and the growing headache Yugi’s voice was giving him. It was really too early in the day for this. “Ok, I’ll get up. But—”

“Great! Text me when you’re on the way!” Yugi cut in with a smile to his voice. “See you then!”

The line went dead, leaving Ryou confused and mildly irritated. Well then. It seemed that he had different plans for today then. Letting out an exhausted groan, Ryou sat up in his bed and moved to get out of it. A sleepy yawn escaped him as he stretched his limbs before setting his phone down on the bedside table. He looked over at the Thief King figurine and ring that sat there, feeling relieved that they hadn’t moved. At least his mystery hadn’t developed any further.

Grabbing a change of clothing for the day, Ryou shuffled down the hallway into his bathroom and got ready for the day. He didn’t take long washing up but he did feel more awake after the hot water had scoured his skin. Dressed in a comfortable pair of pale jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a gray t-shirt over it, he was ready to face the day. Foregoing breakfast, he planned to stuff his face on the way there so he could make it in time for…whatever it was Yugi was planning. Ryou’s brows knitted together thoughtfully as he tried to piece together this “surprise” of Yugi’s but nothing came to mind. At least not something that was so important that everyone needed to be together. Unless… maybe Yugi and Tea were together? No, that wouldn’t make sense. He knew that Yugi was bi but after everything with Atem he didn’t think that Yugi was ready to date anyone. So what could it be? It was a thought that Ryou pondered as he made his way to the Kame Game shop. Thankfully it was a sunny day in Domino and with a short tram ride Ryou didn’t have to walk far to Yugi’s place. He texted Yugi as soon as he got close but just as he turned the corner he ran into Joey.

“Oh! Joey! Nice to see you,” Ryou greeted with a friendly smile on his face.

“Hey Ryou! So ya got a call from Yugi too huh?” Joey questioned as they both walked down the sidewalk together to the Kame Game shop. “He’s being _real_ quiet about this whole thing which is weird. He usually can’t keep his mouth shut long enough to give anyone a gift.”

Ryou found himself chuckling at how true Joey’s words were. “I know, it’s rather strange isn’t it? I can’t help but wonder what he wishes to show us. It has to be something big if he’s being so secretive.”

The words were left to the air as they both stopped in front of the turtle-like building. Joey knocked but only for a second before Yugi pulled the door open with an over-excited grin. “Joey! Ryou! Just in time! Please come inside!” Yugi ushered the two of them in to the living room where Tristan sat with a computer with Tea’s face on the screen on his lap.

“Hey guys!” Tea called with a wave over the screen. She seemed to be sitting in what appeared to be a dormitory room though it was thankfully devoid of any roommates. Dance posters could be seen hanging up on the wall in the background, giving the room a fun vibe.

“Hey to you too! What’s it like being in America?” Joey asked as he approached the computer.

“I’m right here you know,” Tristan grumbled as he was ignored by his friend. Not that he could get mad at Joey. It had been weeks since any of them had seen her.

“Hello Tristan.” Ryou couldn’t stop the hint of laughter that weaved through his voice as he sat down next to him. Tristan gave Ryou a thankful look at his greeting.

“America’s great! It’s been amazing training over here and their dance program is incredible,” Tea gushed as Joey sat across from the couch in the single seat. It was clear that he was trying to be interested in what Tea said, but his heart wasn’t completely in it. Yet Ryou knew that Joey cared. He had the same look on his face like he did when he was listening to Serenity; a face full of care even if they didn’t understand the topic at hand. The four of them chatted as they waited for Yugi to reappear and grew quiet as the short duelist finally entered the room.

“Ok spill it!” Joey waved his hands in front of him eagerly. “I get getting us all together for whatever this is, but I don’t think I can take the anticipation anymore. If I have to wait another second I’m gonna explode!”

“I promise you won’t have to wait any longer!” Yugi laughed before he folded his hands together as he looked at the group. “Now this is going to be a shock to you all but I thought it would be better than just telling you over the phone. I’m sorry you can’t be here right now Tea but I promise I’ll make it up to you another time.” Yugi looked back at the kitchen with a fond look on his face. Ryou’s eyes widened, recognizing the familiar expression full of unfettered affection and trust. No… it couldn’t be—

“You can come out now!” Yugi called. Everyone looked at the entrance as a familiar tan skinned Pharaoh stepped into the room. Red eyes swept over each face as a sheepish smile hung from their lips. They were dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants to match while a silver cartouche hung from their neck. Clearly Yugi had leant them the clothing seeing as they were a bit stained and tattered. But Ryou couldn’t stop staring at their familiar face and multicolored hair.

“Atem—!!!” Ryou jolted at the sound of everyone saying his name at once. Tristan nearly knocked over the computer onto the floor as he jerked in surprise while Joey leapt up from his seat in shock.

“You’re back—!” “How did this happen?” “When did you get back?!” “Why didn’t you tell us sooner!” The words were a jumble of noise in Ryou’s ears as everyone talked at once. He sat still where he was, his eyes wide and his mouth parted. It was impossible. Atem was dead. Ryou had seen the ceremonial duel happen with his own eyes. Even Kaiba tried to bring him back but it was impossible so how did he…? If this possible then why didn’t Bakura—? His mind was a whirlwind as everyone got up to greet the Pharaoh with big smiles and bright voices. Everyone was so happy. Atem was back in his own body made of flesh and blood.

Yugi noticed that Ryou wasn’t bombarding Atem with his attention and moved toRyou’s side with furrowed brows. “Ryou…?”

A gentle hand settled on Ryou’s shoulder, causing him to startle once more. “Ah—!!” He looked up at Yugi, his gaze finally focusing on his friend. “Sorry I just— this is quite a shock!”

“You’re telling me.” Yugi sat down next to Ryou and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “It was a shock to me too when it happened. I was just sitting in bed last night playing Animal Crossing when golden light suddenly appeared in my room. I was in my pajamas and everything. I thought that maybe Kaiba had decided to plant a hologram on me or something to get back at me for not being able to bring Atem back. But then Atem was just _there_ standing in front of me like nothing had ever happened. I almost wanted to smack him for it.”

Yugi smiled at the memory as he looked down. Ryou could see the underlying emotions swimming just beneath the surface of those violet eyes. Shock, anger, joy, guilt, sorrow, relief; all of it filled Yugi to the brim like an ocean ready to pour out of its confines. Unthinkingly Ryou put his hand on Yugi’s knee, making the fluffy-haired duelist look at him once more in wordless appreciation.

“I know this must be a lot, especially for you,” Yugi admitted softly. Ryou’s heart jumped in his chest. There was no way that Yugi knew how he felt about Bakura. He never talked about it to anyone, at least not about the _romantic_ feelings he had. “Its ok to not be one-hundred percent happy right now. I’m sure it doesn’t seem fair to you since you miss him, right? But it’s better this way. Bakura was—”

“You don’t know _anything_ about him!” Ryou stood up suddenly, unable to take anymore of Yugi’s words. They were cruel in their ignorance. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as his glared at Yugi. With fists clenched at his side, Ryou couldn’t stop the storm in his heart from striking out. “Don’t tell me what’s fair and isn’t fair!! You’ve always had luck on your side in everything you’ve done! You’ve never lost everything and been pushed to the background to be forgotten!”

“Woah—!!” Joey stepped forward protectively. “What the fuck is your problem?! Where is this coming from? Aren’t you happy that Atem’s back?”

“Happy?” Ryou looked at Joey with intense searching eyes. “Of course I’m happy Atem is back! He’s my friend too in case you’ve forgotten! But what Yugi said is just—” His eyes fell to the floor as his blood pounded in his ears.

It just didn’t sit right with him completely. It was as if all of Bakura’s words were true about the gods and their wishes. Like fate was truly a vengeful mistress as he described. Ryou _was_ happy Atem was back and he knew it mended Yugi’s broken heart, but to hear Yugi imply that forgetting Bakura was for the best was just too cruel. He knew that they all wanted him to let go of the spirit. They saw him as evil and merciless despite what they had learned about him in the final game. He couldn’t fault them for it, yet he refused to sit by idly anymore.

“Ryou.”

Ryou looked up at the soft call of his name and found Atem looking back at him with calm red eyes. He didn’t know what expression he had on his face but he was sure that whatever Atem saw it was not his usual serene look. With gritted teeth and a tense stance, he felt as if Bakura was possessing his body once more in all his fury. At that startling thought, Ryou did his best to release tension his shoulders and relax his body.

“Ryou, it’s alright,” Atem murmured softly as he stepped closer to him. It was strange seeing him in such simple attire when Ryou had last seen him dressed up with gold. “Yugi didn’t mean to hurt you with his words. He’s just worried about you.”

“Why should he be? Because I refuse to forget?” Ryou’s shoulders tensed up once more. Atem’s soft tone and placating gesture as he held his hands up made him feel as if he was a startled animal instead of someone who was just upset. “I’m tired of being treated like a child who won’t stop burning their hand on the stove. I haven’t ignored the fact that Bakura did awful things to us all.”

“I know you haven’t.”

Ryou looked away from Atem to look back at Yugi as he spoke. A pang of guilt stung his heart at Yugi’s pained expression. He looked so anxious and worried as he looked back at Ryou. He hadn’t meant to hurt him with what he said and yet the damage was clearly done. They wanted Ryou to let him go and celebrate Atem’s return. Ryou just couldn’t understand it. Yugi knew what it felt like to lose someone that felt like half of yourself. So why did he push him to let go? Was it because he had to let go of Atem? Either way, what he felt clashed with how everyone else felt.

“I’m sorry.” Ryou looked shamefully at the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes. “I didn’t mean to ruin this joyful time for everyone.”

“You didn’t ruin—!”

“Yugi, it’s alright.” Ryou looked up at Yugi with his usual smile. “You don’t have to say that. I know what I did. I’m sorry I said those nasty things to you.”

“Ryou…” Yugi’s look of concern didn’t change at his words.

Turning back to look at everyone, Ryou bowed politely. “It was nice seeing you all, but I have to go now.” He stood up once more and continued to smile serenely. “And welcome back Atem! I’m glad you’re here. I know Yugi is too. Now if you’ll all excuse me.”

He carefully passed through the small crowd of people standing before the hallway only to be stopped by Atem grabbing his wrist. Ryou didn’t look back as Atem spoke lowly so only they could hear, “Everything will balance Ryou, I promise.” Atem let go of his wrist, finally allowing him to walk away and out of the game shop.

The trip back to his apartment was silent and his mind was carefully numb. The sound of the tram jostling about filled the void in his mind at least. It wasn’t until he closed the door to his apartment that he left himself fall apart. He brought up his hands to cover his face as he let out a broken sob. Yugi got Atem back from the dead. Atem was alive and breathing while Bakura rotted away in the darkness. How could that be just? How could Yugi think that he wouldn’t be upset if he missed Bakura so much? Slowly he slid down to the floor as he began to weep.

Ryou didn’t know how long he sat there on the floor crying before the sound of knocking on his door made him pull his hands away. He sniffled as he stood up and attempted to make himself more presentable. It better not be Yugi or Atem. He couldn’t handle that right now so soon after he had made a spectacle of himself. Rubbing his eyes, he put a fake smile on his face as he opened the door.

It surprised him when he saw Marik standing before him in a deep violet hoodie and black khakis. His eyes were perfectly lined as usual and his tomb-keeper jewelry shone brightly against his skin. Though the aggravated pinch in his perfect brows though ruined his usual pristine appearance. Marik frowned at what he saw. “Yugi called me and asked me to check up on you. Just what did the idiot friendship crew do to you? Do I need to beat someone up for you? Just say the word and I will.”

“Marik, come in.” Ryou stepped back to let Marik in with a smaller yet truer smile on his face. “You don’t have to beat anyone up unless you want to punch me in the face.”

Marik raised a curious brow as Ryou closed the door behind them. “Well that doesn’t sound good. Just what happened? I’m dying to know.”

“Sit down I’ll make you some tea,” Ryou fussed as he hurried into the kitchen. Marik ignored his words and followed him in only to lean against the edge of the counter. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched Ryou buzz around. “Distracting me with tea won’t work and you know it so spill it.”

Ryou put the kettle under the faucet to busy his hands. “I may have yelled at Yugi today for implying that I should forget Bakura.”

Marik straightened up at Ryou’s words and his eyes went wide in shock. He had only seen Ryou yell two times and even then it had been startling to see. “Really?! Damn Ryou! And I missed that?! That doesn’t sound like a reason to punch you though. Maybe a reason to give you a high-five or—”

“Atem is back you know.” Ryou put the kettle on the stove and pulled out two mugs for them along with two tea bags. “As in he’s very much human and _alive_.”

The kitchen was silent save for the subtle clank of Ryou’s mugs settling on the counter top. Marik stared at Ryou as he tried to determine if he was joking or perhaps hallucinating. Hadn’t the puzzle been destroyed when Kaiba tried to bring the Pharaoh back? So how did he…? Gods this better not be real.

“What. Please tell me that this is just some terrible prank.”

“Unfortunately no,” Ryou replied as he turned to face Marik with a frown. He mirrored him by leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “I saw him with my own eyes. I can’t believe Yugi didn’t tell you over the phone at least. He had everyone gathered together.”

“Honestly I’m fine with missing that party,” Marik mumbled as he tried to process what he was hearing. “So just like that he’s back and alive. Just poof!” He gritted his teeth as a snarl appeared on his face. “Then what was the point of the Ceremonial Duel and everything if he was just going to come back in the end? What was the point in—?!”

Ryou could hear the fury rising in Marik’s voice as his companion shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Veins popped out on Marik’s face and his hands clenched into fists. He didn’t doubt that Marik was thinking of his scars and the trauma he had suffered because of the Pharaoh. All those years Marik spent in the dark and the continuous hours of pain because of his scars could never be erased. All that pain and suffering was for nothing now because Atem was back.

“I’m sorry Marik…” Ryou stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Marik’s upper arm to hopefully soothe him. “I don’t know why he’s back and it sounds like Yugi doesn’t either.”

“It’s just ridiculous!” Marik hissed through his teeth though the tension seemed to be easing. “Out of all the crazy shit to happen in my life this gets first place for being the shittiest.”

“I don’t know if I agree with that,” Ryou joked darkly. He knew that Marik never minded his morbid humor. Before he could say more, the kettle whistled, causing him to hurry back over to it. He poured the water into both their mugs before setting the kettle down once more.

“You know, yelling at Yugi and seeing Atem alive doesn’t explain why you’re crying,” Marik said as his eyes watched Ryou closely. Yeah he was still pissed off about his life but Ryou needed him right now. “Did Yugi say something to you beyond that you should forget him?”

“No.” Ryou paused with his back still towards Marik. “He didn’t say anything else.”

Something didn’t feel right. Marik walked over so he stood behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist carefully before he gently he placed his chin on Ryou’s shoulder. Normally he would never do something this affectionate, but Ryou was a rare exception. He found that Ryou’s presence calmed him plus he liked that Ryou could put up with his shit. “Talk to me _sokar._ What’s on your mind?”

Lightly Ryou put his hands over Marik’s around his waist. Truly his life was filled with amazing and beautiful people. Why couldn’t he have fallen for any of them instead? Marik, despite his asshole tendencies, could be a caring and loving person. Not to mention he was just stupidly beautiful on top of that.

Letting out a sigh, Ryou let himself against Marik. “I was crying because I miss him. I’m so tired of having to hold back these feelings from all of them. Every time he’s brought up they treat him as if he was just this one dimensional person and it just irks me. They just want me to forget him and accept that he was this grand villain that they perceive him to be. But he wasn’t _completely_ evil nor was he completely good. He was just a person trying to save his family and he made a terribly huge mistake along the way. Any of us could have been him under the right circumstances.”

Ryou looked at their tea on the counter blankly. Making a deal with a dark god was just the main mistake in a long list of misdeeds that Bakura had. “…I just can’t help but think that if Yugi and I switched places, could have Bakura been helped? Maybe if he had a better support system then perhaps he could have been saved, ya know? Maybe I just wasn’t strong enough to help him. Or maybe—”

“Why would you say that?” Marik squeezed Ryou warmly, completely offended by Ryou’s words. “You and I both know that you’re the strongest person out of this bunch. You wielded the Millennium Ring for fuck’s sake! You know, the item that has a history of _killing people_ who try to wear it? And yet you came out alive! Beating yourself up over what you could and couldn’t do is just pointless and will only hurt you in the end.”

Ryou knew that Marik was right but his mind wouldn’t let the thoughts go. Instead he focused on reaching up for the sugar and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. He found it utterly cute that Marik didn’t let go even as he moved about. Perhaps it was Marik’s stubborn nature or maybe he was just as eager for personal contact, but Ryou loved it either way. He really did have some amazing friends.

“Are you going to cling to me like a koala the whole time you’re here?” Ryou teased as he put two scoops of sugar into his tea and only a half of one in Marik’s tea.

“Only if you’re going to keep beating yourself up,” Marik promised easily. He watched as Ryou’s hands moved with practiced ease in front of him. “Unless you want me to stay like this. I know how much you love your cuddles.”

“Mmm right you are. But I need to get out the creamer.” Ryou pulled away from Marik’s hold and the blonde let him with reluctant arms. Pouring a splash of cream in his own tea, he returned it back to the fridge before grabbing their mugs and handing one to Marik.

The two of them made their way into the living room and settled into their usual spots. Ryou curled up on the left side of the couch where his old cup of tea still sat while Marik laid out with his legs on top of Ryou’s lap on the right side of the couch. Quietly they each sipped their tea and let out their own soft noises of contentment as the warm liquid reached their tongue. Already Ryou was feeling more relaxed and any lingering sorrow was banished as soon as Marik put his legs on him.

“Thank you for listening to me Marik,” Ryou murmured softly with a gentle smile. “And thank you for your words. It means a lot to me.” Marik looked away, clearly flustered by the kind words. It was funny how similar Bakura and Marik were in some regards. Both of them were so shy when it came to genuine feelings.

“I’m just glad you stopped crying. You looked absolutely miserable,” Marik admitted before he took another sip of his tea.

Ryou smiled into his cup. “So how long will you be staying? I thought you were busy today with the museum?”

“I managed to slip out before Ishizu had a meeting. I’m sure once she notices that I’m gone she’s going to be pissed.” Despite his words, Marik took another casual sip as if he had all the time in the world.

A laugh escaped Ryou at his impromptu words. “Not long then I see,” Ryou managed between giggles. “Well I appreciate you stopping by. I’m sorry I was such a mess but you really did cheer me up.”

“No need to thank me so much Ryou. You know I don’t mind.” Marik waved his hand before he finished off his tea and set the mug aside. “You were there for me when I needed it so I’ll be there for you. Though I have to admit getting a call from Yugi was so awkward.”

“You haven’t talked to him since the ceremonial duel right?” Ryou set his own mug aside as Marik swung his legs off of Ryou’s lap.

“Yeah, which is why I was so surprised that he even had my number.” Marik stood up and straightened out his outfit, allowing Ryou a moment to appreciate how handsome he was.

“That might be my fault. I do talk about you often since we hang out so much,” Ryou confessed as he stood up as well. “I never really expected him to use it though. I know that you two aren’t exactly on the most stable of terms.”

“Well apparently I’m basically one of the group to him,” Marik scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Never mind how awkward I feel since I tried to kill him during Battle City.”

“That wasn’t really you though,” Ryou reminded as they both started walking over to the front door. “Just a part of you that was supposed to help you with your trauma.”

“Uh-huh, thanks for reminding me.” Marik groaned jokingly and stopped just before the door. “Welp I guess I’ll be going then. Text me if you need anything, ok?”

“Of course. You drive safe ok?” Ryou knew how relative safe was considering how fast Marik loved to drive his motorcycle. The man really was a speed demon.

“Always,” Marik promised with a wink and a smile. He opened the door and stepped out. “See you later then Ryou.”

“Goodbye Marik.” Ryou waved and closed the door behind his friend with a warm smile stuck to his face. What a crazy day. It was barely four and already he felt exhausted. Welp, emotional rollercoasters really will do that to you. At least it had ended on a good note. Hopefully Marik wouldn’t get in trouble for stopping by. He had been so busy with the new artifacts they got in earlier in the month that he hardly had time to hang out.

Shuffling back inside, Ryou grabbed his tea before heading towards his bedroom. Sitting in bed and watching anime while he drank tea sounded perfect. Maybe he would order in some food too. He deserved a treat after that whole mess earlier. Guilt gnawed at him as he remembered Yugi’s face but he pushed it aside. He would give Yugi a better apology tomorrow. Just as he got close to his room his foot bumped against something on the floor. He paused and looked down to find a familiar figurine looking up at him. Oh no, not again.

“You.” Ryou reached down and picked up the runaway figure with a stern glare. “What did I tell you about moving around? You shouldn’t be out here.” Looking the figure over he noticed that the infamous red cloak had a tear up the back. “Ack! Just what have you been up to?!”

Quickly he hurried over to the game room and made his way over to his usual crafting station. Placing down his mug and the rogue thief, he then sat down on his fluffy computer chair before he grabbed his needle and thread. His nimble fingers threaded the red string easily and tied the knot at the end before he picked up the figure once more. Beyond the tear to his cloak he didn’t seem to have any other damage at least. Carefully he wove the thread through the cloth, making sure to not accidentally knick any of the wood underneath or accidentally catch the rest of the clothing. The easy movements relaxed Ryou as he mindlessly mended the miniature cloak in his hand.

Soon enough the red coat looked as good as new, making Ryou smile at his handiwork. “There, all fixed! So don’t try to pop the seams this time, alright? I can only fix it so much before you end up wearing a new coat.”

The silence of the game room reminded him that there would be no voice answering him back. Ryou’s hand lowered as he turned in his chair to look over the room. There was no one waiting for him and he didn’t feel any presence lingering. Slowly he stood up and carried the little figure over to the main table where he stopped. Just like the other night, Ryou touched the dunes with his hands just to feel the texture of them against his skin. Nothing felt imbued with magic and everything seemed normal. But he knew that looks could be deceiving. Lightly he placed the Theif King down amongst the sandy dunes near the kingdom. It didn’t feel right to leave him amongst the miles of sand away from everyone and putting back in those ruins was just too sad.

“Stay here just a moment will you?” Ryou patted the top of the figure’s head with his finger and turned to leave. It only took him a moment to reach his room and grab the ring that sat next to his bed. Strange that it hadn’t moved too. He returned to the game room and walked up to the table with a cheery smile on his face. “See? I wasn’t gone long at all.”

Daringly, Ryou placed the ring on top of the mini thief’s head like a makeshift circlet. It was a little too small where it sat on the thief’s head and it was slightly crooked, but the idea was there. His smile bloomed into a grin as he clasped his hands together. “Well would you look at that! It seems that you’re royalty after all! No King should go without his crown should he?”

Ryou couldn’t stop a giggle from bubbling up. The thief looked as if Ryou’s comment had made it shy. Though that was most likely his own imagination playing tricks on him. “Alright no need to get so embarrassed. I just thought it might fit you is all.”

He picked up the ring and looked it over. It was a simple ring that Ryou found himself charmed by since it was clearly handmade. Hesitating just a moment, he held it up his right hand. It…it wouldn’t fit, would it? He felt as if he was on the verge of something important as he held the ring over his right ring finger. Is this how people felt right before they were spirited away by fairies? Ryou’s hand trembled and his brows furrowed. Why was this so difficult? It was just a ring. He shouldn’t feel so stressed to simply wear a ring. Taking a breath, Ryou steeled himself and put the ring on his finger. He waited a minutes with bated breath but…nothing happened.

“Hm, that’s disappointing,” Ryou sighed as he put his left hand to his hip. Holding his right hand up he looked over the ring. It fit perfectly and looked rather nice on him. “At least it’s pretty."

“Why thank you.”

Instantly Ryou was turning towards the voice, his brown eyes wide and his hair a white trailing behind him. Sitting down where he was just a moment ago was— “Marik?” Yes Marik was sitting there in his violet hoodie, flashing gold, and black khakis as if he had never left.

Ryou’s lips curved down as he looked at his friend in confusion. “How did you…? I thought you left?”

“I did, but I came back.” Marik stood up from where he sat and strolled over to Ryou with a strange smile. “Something seemed off with you so I thought I might stick around for a little longer. Clearly my intuition was right.”

He stood just before Ryou and took Ryou’s right hand in his. “You were talking to that puppet when I came back and then you had my ring in your hands” Marik pulled Ryou’s hand pull so he could look over said ring appraisingly. “How did you get this anyways?”

“I found it the other night.” Ryou squinted at Marik. Something was very off about him and he couldn’t put his finger on it. “It was sitting next to my Bakura figure.”

“Ah yes, that little figure.” Marik looked at the tiny thief on the table. “I’m surprised you still have it. Don’t you find it painful to look at? Why don’t you get rid of it?”

“What?” Ryou pulled his hand away from Marik and stepped back. “You know I love that figure. You’ve even complimented it yourself. Why would you suggest that?”

Marik shrugged and put his hands on the edge of the table as he leaned back. “Seems logical. It brings you pain to the point that you cry right? So why hold onto it? Isn’t better to let it go? The thief isn’t coming back so what’s the point in tormenting yourself like this?”

Ryou was quiet as he looked at Marik, his eyes narrowed as he took in how Marik scrunched his shoulders and leaned against the table. Something seemed to click as Marik looked back calmly at him. Cautiously Ryou got closer to Marik and reached out to hug him. Marik seemed surprised by the gesture but hugged Ryou in return. Firmly Ryou pressed his hands against Marik’s back before he suddenly pushed himself away.

“You’re not Marik are you?” Ryou accused with a hard look in his eyes.

“Huh? What do you mean? Of course I’m Marik,” Marik replied with a confused frown, still shaken from having been pushed away. “Are you sure you’re alright Ryou?”

“Never better.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. “But if you were Marik you would be far more offended by the accusation. Not to mention you would have your _scars_ underneath your hoodie.”

A low chuckle left the fake Marik as he smiled in amusement. “How clever. Not many would dare to get close to me to figure out if I was who I say I am.”

The fake Marik started to change then right before Ryou’s eyes. His clothing morphed to an elaborate white and gray tunic as well as a gray headdress. The gold necklace changed to a wide flat collar and his body grew bigger. His face transformed from that of a familiar friend to the head of a dark-furred jackal right before Ryou’s eyes. In the end the sight left Ryou taking a step back.

Seeing monsters in shadow games or even projected in holograms couldn’t even compare to standing two feet away from a freaking **god**. Anubis to be exact. Oh god, Anubis was standing right in front of him and acting as if everything was just fine and dandy like being in Ryou’s apartment in Domino was a normal Friday occurrence.

“…I admit, I did not expect this,” Ryou wheezed as he looked at the god. At most he thought that Marik’s dark side was back but this was even more absurd.

“Understandably so. I do not leave my realm often.” Anubis looked entertained even though he didn’t exactly have lips to smile with. “I’ve come here to offer you a deal Ryou Bakura, involving the nameless Thief.”

He what now? He wanted to make a deal involving Bakura? Just what the fuck was going on?! Maintaining and air of calm, Ryou lowered his arms to his sides. “What kind of deal?”

“I offer you this.” Anubis motioned his hand towards Ryou’s Monster World table as he pointed his gaze to it. The table seemed to shift as if it was underwater and as it settled the sand looked grainy yet loose, the building truly made of stone, and the water flowed instead of staying in its perfectly frozen state. “A game.”

Anubis lowered his hand and looked back at Ryou.“You see, your little thief has a piece of his soul inside of your figurine. I don’t know how he managed it, but he’s called the rest of his soul into it. His little power move has caused Ma’at’s scales to become unbalanced. In order to rectify the situation I think it only fair to give you both one last game. Play this game with the thief and if you win, I will let you go and let the thief return to you whole and alive.”

“And if I lose?” Ryou questioned as he stepped closer to the table. It was marvelous seeing his hard work come to life so beautifully. Plus it helped to distract him to the fact that he had Bakura’s soul in his possession the _whole entire time_. Bastard never even let him know in case something happened to him. He could have found a spell to bring him back if he knew!!

“If you lose you will return here alone while the thief finally goes back to the shadow realm,” Anubis explained calmly. “Now, I don’t believe you should waste your life on this thief so I will give you this gift.” He pointed to the ring on Ryou’s finger. “If at any time during the game you wish to stop playing and give up on him, simply take off the ring. No one and no thing can remove it beyond yourself.”

“That’s…a generous gift,” Ryou fumbled, not expecting the god’s generosity. Not that he planned on using it. “Thank you.”

Proudly Anubis nodded his head, pleased by Ryou’s humble response. “What is your decision then?”

Ryou looked at the land before him, his eyes grazing over the rolling sand and people milling about before they settled on a red cloak amongst the crowd. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough to seal his fate. “I’ll do it.” He looked up at Anubis with determined eyes. “I’ll play your game.”

Anubis’ mouth opened in a wide smile, his sharp white teeth gleaming as his eyes crinkled in amusement. “A bold choice indeed. I hope you don’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( sokar ), سكر— sugar.


	3. Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I moved recently so I haven't been able to write! I hope you all like this beefy little chapter!
> 
> Edit: Fixed some spelling mistakes lol

A dark claw-tipped hand settled on top of Ryou’s head lightly. Ryou kept a calm appearance despite how his heart drummed loudly in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the god before him, though he was certain to find out shortly. 

“May Shai be on your side,” Anubis spoke softly, sounding almost like a prayer and a farewell to Ryou.

Before Ryou could say anything in return, the world around him seemed to spin. It turned slowly before it spiraled faster and faster like a sickening merry-go-round. Everything grew fuzzy and distorted as the world changed and shifted amongst the swirls of color. His artificially colored walls and dim electric lights gave way to blinding sunlight and the warm neutral browns of nature. Slowly the spinning slowed down until it came to a jarring stop. It took Ryou a moment to reorient himself as the spinning finally ended. Ugh, that was rather nauseating.

Putting a hand up to block out the sun’s bright rays, Ryou looked around. Instead of his game room, all around him was golden sand that sparkled under the relentless sunlight. A blanket of sweltering heat settled upon Ryou’s skin, making his skin prick at the sudden change in temperature. Turning, Ryou’s eyes finally caught sight of a grand city in the distance filled to the brim with stone homes as well as a towering palace behind it all. His mouth widened in awe at the sight, the palace of ancient times a wonder to behold. He had only ever seen it as a miniature on his Monster World display but to see it like this was breath taking. 

“Wow… Oh—!” Ryou stepped forward and jerked when he felt his foot slip into the sand. He looked down only to be surprised at his sudden change in attire. Ryou wore soft leather boots, a long floppy hat that helped to shade him from the sun, and a long sleeved white robe with an embroidered tabard on top. The clothing bared a golden ankh and a wand that attached to his belt at his side had a similar shape. Despite the layered appearance, the clothing was light and breathable enough that he didn’t feel as if he might melt onto the sand. 

“Is this…?” Moving in a slow twirl, a laugh bubbled up from Ryou. “Yes! It’s my white wizard’s robes! Oh how I missed this!” It was a perfect replica of his white wizard’s attire during his first game with Yugi and everyone, though thankfully the clothing was far lighter material than before.

Looking back up to the city once more, Ryou took a breath and nodded. Well! It seemed that this would be a literal game and he was more than willing to play it. So first thing was first; arrive in the city and find his first task. That’s how all these things started anyways. He just hoped that he didn’t end up with a fetch quest. Trying to not think too much on it, Ryou started his journey towards the city as the possibilities filled his mind. Just what would the game created by a god entail? 

A half an hour later and mildly out of breath, Ryou finally reached the gates of the city. A tall sandy stone wall encircled it to keep its inhabitants safe, but the main door was open today thankfully. Merchants and travelers alike passed through its welcoming doors, giving Ryou an excellent view of the bustling nature of the city. Guards stood next to the doors with interesting blue garments, but Ryou paid them little attention. He was too focused on all the different sensations around him as he stepped through the gates. Already Ryou could smell spices and the musk of animals as he looked around in wonder. The streets were filled with various stalls and stores as people bustled along the narrow streets. Everyone seemed to have a place to go and a place to be. Though Ryou did notice people hidden in the side alleys with sunken faces and hopeless eyes. Not everyone was happy within the city’s walls.

A frown took over his smile on his face as reality smacked him in the face. This was no cheerful adventure game. He was here to save Bakura and win this game to bring him back from the shadows. As much as he wished this was all good and fun, the consequences were heavy. Focused on his task once more, Ryou looked around for a clue or something. Maybe a name of a specific store Bakura had mentioned? Even as he looked he was interrupted by his midsection growling loudly. Mm, well it would do no good to look on an empty stomach.

Ryou’s eyes settled on a tavern tucked away on the end of the street called Tekh’s Domain. His feet seemed to guide him there before he even made a conscious decision to go to it. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted to the sight of a clustered stone-walled room filled with wooden tables and the roaring noise of many voices speaking. Thankfully Ryou spotted an empty table in the corner and made his way over to it without much fuss. As he settled down he checked his belt and was relieved to find a hidden purse filled with coins. At least Anubis had been kind enough to start him off with something so he wouldn’t starve to death before he could even begin the game.

Awkwardly Ryou folded his hands politely and set them on top of the table as his gaze wandered. He didn’t see any faces he recognized and no splash of red stood out to him. He was simply in an unfamiliar town full of unfamiliar faces. The thought made a strange wave of anxiety wash over him as his gaze lowered. Just how difficult would this game be? He knew nothing about what the goal of it was beyond “winning”. How was he supposed to get anywhere when he didn’t even know where to begin? Sighing miserably, Ryou put his chin on his hand with a pout. He didn’t plan to give up anytime soon, but the odds stacked against him seemed daunting. He didn’t even have his friends to rely on.

“Excuse me sir?” Ryou looked up, startled from his thoughts as he looked to the waitress standing next to his table. “What can I get for you?”

“Oh, something to drink and something with meat if you have it,” Ryou replied and pulled out his purse to hand two golden coins to her. Her eyes are wide before she smiled and nodded her head. “Of course my lord! I shall get that for you!” She hurried away before Ryou could say otherwise.

Lord? Did he look like a lord? He looked down at his garments thoughtfully. They didn’t seem particularly fancy and two gold coins seemed to be a fair price for a good meal. Had he given her too much? Shaking his head, he returned to his thoughts once again. Now if he was Bakura, where would he be hiding? Ryou mulled this over as he ate his meal of lamb and fruit, and sipped his beer (apparently water was unavailable, but thankfully it didn’t taste much like alcohol). At least everything tasted good!

As he munched on his lunch, Ryou watched as people came and went. The tavern was busy and people seemed to be in good spirits as they talked with one another. He was thankful to realize that he could understand what they were saying. Honestly a language barrier had been one of his unconscious concerns. Well that was one less thing to worry about in this game. Just how similar would this game be to Bakura’s final dark RPG anyways? Or was it completely unrelated? Ugh, why did he have to think so much? Just as Ryou was lamenting his overactive mind, the doors to the tavern opened with a startling bang. Everyone in the tavern grew quiet as a man dressed in red stepped inside with a confident stride.

Ryou’s brown eyes grew wide as he focused on near-white hair and a familiar red cloak. He had never seen this version of Bakura before with his own eyes. The only description he had was from Yugi’s story of the final RPG and from Bakura when he asked him to make the small thief king figurine. But to see the true living and breathing version left Ryou floored. The Thief King was handsome in every regard from his sharp lilac eyes to his obscene rippling abs. Underneath his wild cut of silver hair and next to his prominent nose, the large scar on his tan face did nothing to detract from his beauty; it only added an untamed and dangerous element to it that drew you in. Golden jewelry dripped obscenely from every part of his body, dangling from his neck all the way down to his ankles. His wrists were decorated with thick golden bangles and even his ears held shining golden hoops in them. No inch was spared from the wealth which the thief wore so brazenly. Even so, a dagger could be seen tucked at his side in a subtle threat to any who dared to take which he flaunted.

The Thief King sat down at an empty table in the middle of the room without a single care in the world. Murmurs flowed throughout the room but no one commented on the lethal man’s arrival. A brave waitress stopped by his table to take his order. Her hands shook as the thief spoke his order to her lowly. He dropped the gold coins into her waiting hand before she scurried away to fetch his order. Patiently the thief sat, ignoring the eyes that glanced in his direction. Ryou swallowed thickly, hesitating to stand up. This would be the first time since the Ceremonial Duel that Ryou talked to Bakura. Ryou abandoned his food, having finished it anyways, and walked over to the lone table where the red-clad figure sat. There was another round of chatter as Ryou approached the infamous thief, but he ignored their stares and comments as he focused on his goal. 

“Bakura?” Ryou asked softly, stopping to stand just next to him. 

The Thief King looked up at him and Ryou’s world stopped spinning. He was so much more handsome up close like this. He could see every scar that marred Bakura's skin an every line that carved its way on his face from years of glaring and scowling. This was Bakura’s real appearance. This was what he was meant to look like. Oh, and what a sight it was. 

“It is you,” Ryou breathed as his eyes skimmed over the familiar face. Even though he had changed so much, it was still the same spirit he had known for years. He could see it in his eyes. A smile grew on Ryou’s face without his bidding. “I found you.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Bakura growled as his brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. “And why the hell are you talking to me?”

Ryou’s heart shattered in his chest. His smile fell and was replaced with a pale expression of pain as he looked over Bakura’s face once more. There was no recognition in those eyes, just the look of a confused stranger. That wasn’t right. Why didn’t he recognize him? Was it because of his fancy hat? 

“It’s me, Ryou. The one you haunted for years? The one you called yandoshi? You gave me this?” He held up his left hand and showed off the mangled scar on the palm of his hand. “Don’t you remember this…?”

Bakura stared at Ryou for a solid minute, his eyes squinted as he looked from Ryou’s face to his hand. “Strange that you know my name, but I have no idea who you are. I would remember leaving a scar on a pretty fair-skinned noble like you.” A sharp smirk grew on his face. “But I’ll take the credit for it if you’d like.”

Ryou’s nose scrunched up, not wanting to believe his own ears. Anubis had said that Bakura had called his soul back into the doll so how could he have forgotten everything? It wasn’t as if he had been sealed away for three thousand years again. So why didn’t he remember? “The gods are far crueler than I could have imagined.” 

Bakura tilted his head back and let out a throaty cackle at Ryou’s words. “What bitter words! And spoken as if from experience!” His barking laughter simmered down into light chuckling as he looked at Ryou. “But I doubt you really know anything of the gods’ cruelty little bird. I’m sure the heat of the sun is crueler than what you have experienced.” 

“And I’m sure a viper has more bite than your words do,” Ryou snapped back as he crossed his arms over his chest, irritated by his remark. Sure Bakura didn’t understand at all what was happening or what was at stake, yet that didn’t stop his usual asshole nature from surfacing. 

Bakura’s amusement left his face as he looked at Ryou with a deadly glare. “I suggest you hold your tongue if you wish to keep it filthy noble.”

Ryou tensed at Bakura’s threat, knowing that in this state he would go through with it. He just needed to play this game, even if the rules were shitty as hell. Mentally putting on his LARP skills, Ryou straightened up and let his arms unfold before he spoke again, “Listen, I didn’t come here to antagonize you. I came to talk to you if you’d allow me to sit.”

“You seem to be talking just fine standing there,” Bakura grumbled as he looked away. The waitress from before dropped off his food and drink before she hurried away, looking grateful that the thief king’s attention was elsewhere. Lazily he grabbed the mutton chop from his plate and tore into it hungrily with his teeth. The sight was messy and mildly disgusting but Ryou was used to it. The man ate like a beast whenever it came to meat. 

“Are you sure you want me standing here talking and attracting attention when I want to talk to you about the Pharaoh?”

Bakura’s head snapped up at Ryou’s words. His violet eyes were sharp and on edge as they darted across Ryou’s calm expression. “Sit down and be very careful with your next choice of words or else they will be your last.” Next he looked at the curious crowd around them before he barked out, “And you lot! Mind your own business or else you’ll end up on the other end of my dagger.”

Ryou slowly sat down in the seat next to Bakura while the rest of the tavern seemed to return to its usual lively self, giving the two of them plenty of privacy to talk. “I want to help you defeat the Pharaoh,” Ryou started, the words leaving his lips without much thought. “I know what grand tragedy his family has committed and I want to set things right.”

“The Pharaoh has committed many grand tragedies,” Bakura scoffed. He didn’t seem pissed off again though, just fuming from the injustice around him. “His tyranny and cruelty has made his subjects hungry and afraid. No one is safe from his merciless iron fist. People are without food and those that have it horde it to themselves. His council grows fat and heavy with their stolen wealth, yet the Pharaoh is apathetic due to his own greed. Anyone who dares to appose him is slaughtered or tortured by his shadow games.”

That was new. The kingdom hadn’t been in ruins when Yugi had played last time. Apparently Atem had used the items to keep the kingdom safe from invaders and did his best to be fair and just. But what Bakura said completely contradicted that. This Pharaoh was cruel and merciless. It seemed that Bakura’s own perception of Atem was being used to set up this game. How interesting…

Bakura’s lips twisted as memories flashed before his eyes. Ryou could see the past haunting him even as Bakura shook his head and took another bite of his meal. Was that past the same as the one he knew or was this one completely different? Only time would tell. “Many people want the Pharaoh dead,” Bakura continued casually between bites. “So what do you suggest we do about it?”

What a defeated attitude. This wasn’t like the Bakura that Ryou knew. This man was dangerous and skilled that was true, but his spark seemed to have dimmed. Maybe it was because of all the fights he had lost in the past. A frown curved on Ryou’s face. This wouldn’t do. “I suggest we gather people we can trust and storm the palace! We could sneak a spy inside first and have them learn about the routine the guards have, as well as the routine the Pharaoh has, and use it to our advantage! Then when the time is right we could attack and take the Pharaoh down! Easy!”

“Ha! And where would you get this so called spy? Do you even know anyone who works for the palace that could get close enough to him?” Bakura huffed dismissively as he tore another bite of meat off the bone.

Ryou slapped his hands down on the table, aggravated by Bakura’s hopeless words. “I’ll be the spy!” 

“You?” The thief king looked at him skeptically up and down. 

“Yes, me.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “I can tell them that I’m a white wizard that’s traveled far to help them bring down the dreaded Thief King who’s been terrorizing them.” A wry smile appeared on Ryou’s face. It would be funny and mildly ironic to say the least.

Bakura’s own lips quirked into a smirk at the suggestion. “So let’s say that they trust you for whatever reason and let you in so you can learn what you need to. Just how will I know that you won’t betray me in the end? The Pharaoh has a high price on my head that would tempt even a noble like you.”

“I’m not doing this for money,” Ryou replied as his arms slowly unfolded. “The Pharaoh took someone very precious away from me and I intend to defeat him in order to set things right. No matter the cost.” This Pharaoh wasn’t the real one anyways and Bakura’s freedom was his end goal. Even if he needed to sacrifice himself to bring him back, he would do it. 

He didn’t know what Bakura saw as he looked into his eyes, but whatever it was seemed to satisfy him. “For such a tiny wizard you have some balls. I’m not sure if you’re stupid or just absurdly confident in yourself.”

“Perhaps I’m a bit of both. I learned to be that way from the best,” Ryou teased before he held out his hand to the bronze-skinned man next to him. “So do we have a deal then? We’ll defeat the Pharaoh together?”

There was a moment of silence as Bakura set down his meal before he reached a greasy golden-ringed hand out to shake Ryou’s offered hand. “It’s a deal.”

Ryou’s nose wrinkled at the gross feeling of his greasy hand against his own, but didn’t say anything about it. Even so, Bakura laughed at Ryou’s disgusted expression. With an amused glimmer in his eye, Bakura murmured lowly, “If you fuck this up for me I’ll kill you in a heartbeat.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ryou commented as he unhappily wiped his hands on his pristine white robes. This was going to be quite the adventure.

With the deal struck and a plan in motion, Ryou ironed out the finer details with the great thief. He would meet with Bakura outside of the palace gates on every third night in order to update him with any information he had gained. They both would gather those they could trust to defeat the Pharaoh, but that was secondary. If they had to do this with just the two of them they would. Feeling both confident and nervous, Ryou went with Bakura to find an inn to settle down at for the night. They needed to forge some paperwork to get Ryou past the palace gates in the morning. Apparently Bakura had a friend in the city who would help him with this task. Ryou wracked his mind to think of who that friend could possibly be but nothing seemed to come to him. It was probably just some random NPC probably.

Ryou was pulled from his thoughts as the two of them stepped into their shared room for the night. It was cheaper than having two separate rooms since Ryou was tight on cash plus Bakura insisted that sticking together was safer than being apart. The room itself was modest with a wash basin in an attached room and a window that overlooked the city around them. But what Ryou wasn’t prepared for was a single bed sitting underneath the window. And it was…a rather narrow bed. His cheeks heated as he looked at Bakura. Did he expect that they share? Not that Ryou was opposed, but Bakura didn’t remember him in the slightest. Not to mention that that thought of using Bakura’s pillowy broad chest to rest his head on made his heart quicken. 

Yet before Ryou could comment on the predicament, Bakura pulled out a spare blanket and pillow from the attached wash room and sat down on a lone chair near the foot of the bed. Casually he put his feet up on the footboard of the bed and leaned his chair back against the wall. It wasn’t until Bakura noticed Ryou’s staring that he spoke. “What? You really think I expect someone as spoiled as you to sleep on a chair or the floor? Just stay quiet and get in the bed before I change my mind.”

Awkwardly Ryou shifted on his feet, momentarily taken off guard by the kind gesture. For all his threatening words and bad reputation, it seemed that Bakura still had a good heart at his core. “Thank you. But you could share the bed with me if you’d like.” Slowly he took off his hat moved to set it on the small table next to Bakura along with his wand and belt. He peeked a glance at Bakura as he moved and found lilac eyes unflinchingly staring back at him.

“In that little thing? I’ll mostly likely get pushed off before I can go to sleep,” Bakura retorted as he watched Ryou strip down. “Or suffocate you before the sun rises.”

“I doubt you would do that.” Ryou took off his boots next and left them on the floor before pulling off his tabard. His heart pounded in his chest as he folded the intricate clothing and set it on top of the table with the rest of his belongings. He wasn’t used to being watched as he undressed. Even so, he refused to let Bakura see how flustered he was by his gaze. “You’ll be more sore sleeping like that then sharing a cramped space with me.” Ryou was dressed in only a long sleeved linen robe as he turned to face Bakura. “Unless you’re opposed to sleeping that close to me?”

The thief king looked at Ryou quietly, his eyes roaming along his figure and flowing hair. Ryou shivered subtly under the intense look, finding his heart wanting to leap from his chest. He felt as if Bakura was devouring him with his eyes. Every place those pale lilac gems grazed made it feel as if Bakura’s ghostly hands were caressing him. Maybe they were, or maybe Ryou had missed Bakura far more than he thought. Slowly Bakura stood up from his chair, his blanket and pillow forgotten on the floor as he reached out to curl his fingers around a long lock of Ryou’s hair. He looked at the snowy strands with interest as they slipped between his fingers. Ryou was rooted the spot and left breathless. With Bakura this close Ryou could see how long Bakura’s lashes were and how bitten his chapped lips were. Unconsciously Ryou licked his own lips. 

“You’re the one who should be opposed Ryou,” Bakura spoke lowly as his eyes flicked up to meet Ryou’s warm brown ones. “I’m a thief and a killer. I’ve done things that would make your mother weep in horror. Having me in your bed would tarnish you in the end.” 

“I’ve already been tarnished,” Ryou near whispered back, his eyes glancing down at Bakura’s plush lips. Something was falling away between them, like an unseen barrier was finally breaking down the closer they got to one another. “What’s the harm in tarnishing me more?”

“Oh? So you’re in the habit of taking strangers into your bed?” Bakura purred curiously, but there was a layer of what sounded like jealousy beneath it. Or was Ryou imagining what he wished to hear?

“No. I only invite you because I know I can trust you.” Ryou looked into Bakura’s eyes once more so the thief could see how much he meant it. If Bakura had wanted him dead he would have done it by now. But that wasn’t his way. Bakura only struck back when he had been struck first and Ryou had done nothing to make him retaliate. Gently, Ryou reached up and cupped Bakura’s face, causing the thief’s eyes to widen in surprise. With a light touch, Ryou brushed his thumb against Bakura’s bottom lip. “I only asked you out of innocence and then you had to say such silly things… as if you were planning to steal my virginity or something.”

Bakura growled and suddenly reached up to grab Ryou’s throat. He spun the two of them around until he had Ryou’s back against the wall with his hand pinning him in place. Ryou clung to his wrist, surprised by the sudden aggressive movement. “You’re a fool for trusting me,” Bakura snapped harshly as he leaned in close. “You should never let your guard down around anyone, that is the first rule you learn when you’re on your own.”

Ryou frowned as he looked back at him. “But I’m not on my own. I’m with you.” He wiggled under Bakura’s grasp, mildly uncomfortable but not afraid. He could still breathe despite how firm Bakura’s hand was around his neck. It was clearly a threat and nothing more. “Despite all your talk you haven’t given me one reason not to trust you, and until you do that I will continue to trust you Bakura.”

“That doesn’t mean I trust you,” Bakura growled lowly, his face so close to Ryou’s. If he just leaned in a few inches closer Ryou could finally press his lips against his own. “For all I know, you could be the Pharaoh’s spy that was sent to seduce me and lower my guard so they could drag me in for the Pharaoh’s sadistic pleasure.” Unwavering lilac eyes looked over Ryou’s face carefully and turned dark as they met Ryou’s eyes once more. “It would be a shame. I would hate to ruin a pretty face like yours if that is true.” The words stabbed at Ryou’s heart despite how the contact warmed his stomach.

Squeezing Bakura’s wrist, Ryou refused to let himself melt against the wall. He shouldn’t be so…heated by Bakura threatening him. This man was dangerous and his distrust hurt more than anything. Mentally shaking his head, Ryou settled a glare at Bakura. “Lucky for me then since I’m not a spy.” He frowned as he looked deep into Bakura’s eyes. “Bakura, I know that you’ve been hurt in the past in an unimaginable way… but I won’t hurt you and I won’t betray you. I don’t know what I can do to prove that to you, but until then I’ll keep reminding you that I am on your side and do everything I can to help you.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through! You don’t even know me!” Bakura shook Ryou in his hold as if trying to knock some sense into him. “A spoiled brat like you could never understand this pain in my heart! No one can!! You stupid child!! Your home wasn’t eradicated as if we were nothing more than—” His words choked off as he gritted his teeth.

Ryou’s gaze softened at the anguish in those eyes he knew so well. It was the pain of a wound that hadn’t healed in centuries; a pain that allowed a dark god to fill it and cause it to fester. “Bakura…” His hold on Bakura’s wrist relaxed so he could graze his fingertips along his skin soothingly. Seeing Bakura like this was just—

Despite the gentle touch, Bakura flinched as if burned and pulled his hand way from Ryou’s throat. The thief stepped back from Ryou and lowered his head so his hair hung like a curtain over his eyes. “Go to bed and cease your foolish requests. If you ever say such things again I will kill you before you even get the chance to finish your sentence.” 

Ryou touched his neck, his throat feeling sore but relatively unharmed. The same couldn’t be said for his heart. He nodded at Bakura’s words and quietly stepped around him so he could climb into bed. The room was quiet save for the rustling of the sheets as Ryou laid on his side with his back to Bakura. He didn’t want him to see how his face turned pink as tears welled up in his eyes. That pain in Bakura’s eyes… he had seen fury and desperation in them as Bakura did everything he could to avenge his village, but not this pure agony. It tore Ryou’s heart apart and gave him a taste of Bakura’s motives and the reason why he hated the Pharaoh so much. He knew the story and had learned it from Yugi, but to see how to truly affected Bakura was and left him so vulnerable made his heart ache. It’s no wonder he allowed Zorc into his heart. It was no wonder that Zorc corrupted him so easily… 

It was that thought that filled Ryou’s mind as he tossed and turned late into the night. Even as he drifted in a half-asleep-half-awake daze, he could hear Bakura wriggling about at the foot of the bed as he did his best to get comfortable, but it did little to stir him. Exhausted and overwhelmed, eventually Ryou succumbed to the warm dark embrace of sleep.

Ryou…you idiot. You shouldn’t be there at all. What were you thinking agreeing to this? Don’t know you know that staying close to me gets you hurt in the end? You can’t change me and even if you did what good would it do? I’m a lost cause. The darkness already ate up my soul and I won’t allow it to eat yours too.

The words echoed in the darkness before Ryou’s eyes as a vision of Bakura stood with his back towards him. Long white hair cascaded down his back, covering a familiar favorite blue button up that Ryou used to wear. 

“Bakura?” Ryou stepped forward in the unending darkness. It felt cold and infinite like the shadow realm, but something was off about it. “Bakura wait! Don’t go!”

Ryou hurried towards Bakura, yet no matter how fast he ran towards him he didn’t seem to grow any closer. Bakura turned to look over his shoulder, though his eyes were covered with the fluffy white fringe of his bangs. Why couldn’t he just reach him?! Bakura looked so lonely and morose… it didn’t suit the spirit at all. 

“Hold on! Just wait! I can help—“ Before Ryou could say anything else, large dark claw-tipped hands slipped past either side of Bakura and reached out to him as if to grab him. Ryou skidded to a stop in his tracks as he looked up at malicious red eyes staring down at him above Bakura. “No… we defeated you!”

Inhuman laughter that sounded like the layering of voices put through the distortion of a fan wavered in the darkness in an eerie beat. Ryou almost wanted to put his hands over his ears to block out the sound. It hurt like the sharp whine of a TV turning on. 

I have been defeated, but darkness still lingers in his heart. Do you really think you can tear out a piece of him so easily?

“Tear out—?” Ryou’s brows furrowed in confusion as he stepped back, though he didn’t lower his gaze. “Bakura isn’t a bad person so there’s nothing to “tear out”. He’s been put through traumatizing situations and been abused by you for your own purposes, and while his actions were horrible, he isn’t someone who should just be left to rot. You took advantage of his pain and I won’t let that happen again! I’ll make sure he never has to turn towards anger and revenge again! I’ll show him that he can be better, even if he can’t be forgiven.”

They were pretty words, but Ryou meant them. He would do everything he could to help Bakura heal from his wounds and make sure Bakura never had to give himself into the darkness again. Everyone deserved a second chance, especially someone who was never given the opportunity to do so. If only Bakura would reach out for it—

Bakura turned to face him more this time and when Ryou looked to him he could see how wide his eyes were in surprise. They changed from a stolen maroon to lilac as his appearance changed to that of his true self; the thief king. Ryou couldn’t help but smile at the hope he saw in those depths. But once again, before he could even step closer, the dark hands wrapped around Bakura and drew him in suddenly into the darkness. All hope disappeared as those glimmering jewel-like eyes turned red before disappearing amongst the shadows.

“No—!!” Ryou reached out a hand but it was useless even as he finally managed to step closer. No!! Not again!! Like hell he would just let the cycle repeat itself!! “Like hell I’m giving up so easily!” Ryou raised his hand and his wizard’s wand appeared in his hand. He raised it high in the air as it started to glow. Suddenly a bright light bloomed from it, eradicating the darkness around them. It was so bright that even Ryou had to look away from his wand. 

Light filtered through to his consciousness, but Ryou wasn’t woken up by the light of his wand, but by a low voice and rough shaking. “Ryou! Get up!! You lazy ass— The sun is risen and we need to go before anyone sees us, or do you want to give up already?!” What? Ryou cracked open an eye, utterly confused on what was happening. The dream from before slowly faded away as he realized that the light from a moment ago was just a stream of sunlight from their window. Ryou was still in bed at the inn and Bakura wasn’t in danger of Zorc possessing him. Closing his eyes Ryou let out a tired groan at the realization. It had all been a dream and now Bakura was waking him for this rendezvous to get some forged papers. Since when was Bakura a morning person? Was Ryou cursed to never sleep past nine now? Damn it.

“Five more minutes,” Ryou mumbled tiredly as he curled up closer under the soft blankets. It was just so warm and comfortable. Not to mention he felt tired from such a strange dream already. That comfort from the soft bed was ripped from him as Bakura suddenly pulled the blanket off of his sleepy body. Oh god it was so cold! Ryou curled into a tighter ball to conserve his warmth irritably. “Bloody hell— Why would you do that?”

Sadistic laughter was heard as Ryou cracked an eye open once more to look up at Bakura who looked far too awake for being up this early. “You can cry about it after we get those papers. Now get your skinny ass up! I don’t like making him wait. He’s a real bitch about it.”

“Fine fine, I’m getting up.” That’s right, Bakura’s mysterious friend. It was still so weird that Bakura just knew this random NPC. It felt so forced and just… strange.

Slowly Ryou sat up in bed like a zombie rising from its grave and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Already Ryou knew his hair was an absolute fluffy mess as he moved to stand up. Thankfully Bakura moved out of his way as Ryou went to put on the rest of his clothing rather slowly. He ignored Bakura’s intense eyes as he watched him dress. He was still upset about last night and the dream hadn’t aided his willingness to forgive him yet. Eventually he was ready for travel, prompting Ryou to look at Bakura with a sleepy glare. “Alright, let’s go. But you’re buying breakfast.” 

A smirk carved on Bakura’s face as he chuckled. Stupid pretty man. How dare he laugh at his suffering. “So angry. What happened to the cheerful magician from before?”

“That was when I got to drink coffee in the morning,” Ryou replied pointedly. And got to sleep in. “But I don’t even know if coffee is available here so you’ll just have to suffer my poor attitude until I wake up.”

“Mmm, can’t say that I’m the one suffering when I plan to unleash you on the general public.”

Ryou couldn’t help but snort at the comment and smiled lightly. Now this was something he was used to. He could do this casual banter with Bakura with no problem. It was just like before, except he couldn’t remember anything about their time together. Ryou’s smile fell at the thought. 

“Enough moping. Follow me,” Bakura cut in irritably with a wave of his arm. Ryou followed after him, not wanting to get lost in the large city without him. Plus Bakura promised him breakfast and he was never one to turn down food.

Together the walked down the twisting and turning streets of the city as they made their was to their destination. The cold air nipped at Ryou’s skin but he didn’t mind the chill, especially when he knew how hot it got later in the day. Bakura’s crimson cloak flowed behind him as he moved like a red river of doom to any who might stop him. At least were very few people out along the streets beyond merchants getting ready for the day.

The sky was still mostly dark except for a small band of orange along the horizon, reminding Ryou of a starting screen of a video game when all the textures started to load. It was a mesmerizing sight that Ryou found his eyes drawn to over and over again as they made their way. Ryou didn’t get to think long on the peculiar thought as they stopped in front of a worn wooden door embedded in a wall at the end of a side alley. Bakura knocked loudly on the door as he stood on the stone steps leading up to it.

There was a moment of silence as they waited before the peephole on the door slid open. Deep violet eyes looked at Bakura with narrowed suspicion before they widened in excitement as they recognized him. Ryou couldn’t see anything else beyond their eyes, but something about them was so familiar. Perhaps it was their eyeliner?

“Finally! Took you long enough!” The stranger looked away from Bakura before their eyes crinkled with a smile as they looked at Ryou. “Ooo and you brought your friend! How fun! You never bring me friends to play with.”

“No biting,” Bakura reminded sternly as he met their eyes with his own lavender glare.

“That was only once and you said you’d let it go!” The mysterious person snapped before they closed the peephole with a slam. Wait a minute… that voice sounded just like—

There was the sound of clicking before the door opened dramatically. Golden torch light spilled out onto the alleyway and illuminated the mysterious person in golden light. Though they cut a harsh silhouette with their sharp hair that fanned out around their head like sun rays. A long plum colored cloak and robe flowed around their figure, highlighting their broad shoulders and tall stature. Golden bands on their upper arms and wrists glinted in the morning light, momentarily blinding Ryou before he blinked a few times. Warm brown eyes focused on the stranger as realization dawned on him. Ryou’s face grew even paler as a hauntingly familiar manic smile filled his gaze. There was no way they were back. Marik had banished him to the Shadow Realm with Bakura and Yugi’s help. Instinctively Ryou moved to stand in front of Bakura, his arms outstretched protectively as he glared at Marik’s alter ego. 

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Ryou hissed threateningly, much more awake now and unwilling to move or look away from the threat in front of him. 

“What? Calm down you jumpy wizard,” Bakura said, sounding surprised by Ryou’s reaction. Gently he placed his hand on Ryou’s shoulder to hopefully calm him down. “Kek is an asshole but he won’t hurt me unless he wants me to hurt him back. The same goes if he hurts you.”

Ryou slowly lowered his arms before he looked at Bakura in confusion. Kek? So Marik’s alter ego had a name now and the two of them were friends? That was too much of a coincidence to let slide. Perhaps they were just an NPC and not the real Kek? God he hoped that was the case, because if this was really Marik’s other half then they would be both unpredictable and unstable.

Clearly Ryou’s expression showed his hesitance because Bakura spoke once again. “What I’m trying to say is that Kek is the friend I was telling you about who’s going to help us with those papers. Remember?” Bakura raised a brow at Ryou before reaching up to rub the back of his neck with a frown. “I thought you said you’ve never met him before…”

Kek cackled and smiled startlingly wide. “My skills must still be sharp if I got that reaction out of your little friend. But like Bakura said, I won’t hurt him or you unless you do it first.” He looked between the two of them before he stepped back and swept his hand inside invitingly. “So don’t be shy! Come in!”

Ryou hesitated a moment not sure if he could trust him still until Bakura shoved his shoulder. “Well if you’re just going to stand there then move out of my way. I’m freezing my ass off waiting for you.”

“No need to shove. I’ll go in…” Reluctantly Ryou stepped inside past the ancient door with Bakura in tow. It was unnerving to pass by Marik’s dark half and into the room, but if this was what he needed to do in order to help Bakura then he would do it. Maybe this was a trial or something? What a strange circumstance to be in. At least Marik was safe in the real world outside of this game.

The room Ryou stepped into was surprisingly warm and filled with shelves of scrolls from floor to ceiling. A brightly patterned rug covered the stone floor and a large desk covered in quills and stacks of paper sat to the right, while two chairs sat haphazardly to the left. Undoubtedly it was for Kek in case he needed to sit down and look at scrolls as he went through them before putting them back. Countless candles sat along the wall inside of glass jars to grace the room in warm dim lighting. If Ryou continued on through the room, there was an open arched entranceway what lead to what appeared to be a living room. The smell of vanilla and sandalwood filled the air along with the scent of parchment.

As the Kek closed the door behind them, Ryou did his best to relax. This didn’t look exactly like the home of a serial killer. It looked more like a bookworm’s home if he was being honest. He looked over to Bakura to comment on the place and was surprised to see the two of them grasping hands and pulling one another close to pat each other’s back before releasing one another once more with equal sharp smiles. Huh. It was strange to see Bakura so… friendly with someone. He was used to a cold exterior filled with secrets that held a hidden soft center. Not this open camaraderie that he so easily gave Kek. Something dark and bitter curled in Ryou’s heart at the thought. 

“I must apologize Kek, I didn’t mean to be so presumptuous towards you. You just reminded me of someone I knew,” Ryou said lightly as he hoped to ease the tension between them. He felt a bit foolish for reacting so strongly now since he knew that Kek was probably just an NPC. “I hope I didn’t offend you at all.”

Kek looked at Ryou a moment before a sly smile spread across his lips as he looked to Bakura. “Ah I see. I didn’t know you had a thing for wizards. Though I gotta say, I thought they were all old or had a stick up their ass personality wise. This one seems pretty nice,” Kek commented as he grinned once again. He stepped forward suddenly and slung an arm around Ryou’s shoulders to pull him in close as he ignored how Bakura spluttered while his face suddenly turned red. “Kek!! He’s not my—!!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Kek cut in as he focused on Ryou. Bakura was left to cross his arms over his chest and huff unhappily at the gesture. “There’s no reason to apologize for your actions Ryou. Whoever I reminded you of must be a real charmer if they made you want to fight me with those delicate arms of yours.” He laughed brightly as Ryou stayed squished between his arm with a pink flush to his cheeks. Why are all the men here so stupidly buff? Didn’t they know that his little gay heart could only handle so much?

“Mmm, thank you,” Ryou managed to murmur politely while lightly putting his hand on Kek’s pec to try and push him away. Squishy… “Well um, Bakura said that you could help us with our plans…?”

“Ah yes that!” Kek released him and with a flourish and stepped over to his large desk. “Bakura’s little message said that you needed a paper to show that you were an official wizard of a far away country blah blah blah, and well, royal seals are my specialty you see. But there’s one thing left that I need.” He pulled open one of the drawers of his desk and plucked out a thick roll of parchment paper. Unwrapping the scroll, he laid it out on the desk for both of them to see. It was beautifully written calligraphy from what Ryou could see and if he focused he could read it thankfully. It truly looked to be a legal document of some kind, not that Ryou could truly understand it. 

“I require your signature, and a name to tie you to back at your country. You’re a wizard after all so I would recommend your mentor in this case,” Kek continued efficiently as he pulled out a carved seal stamp from the drawer as well. “Just grab one of my quills and sign right here.” A bronze finger pointed to an empty space at the bottom of the scroll before pulling his hand away.

“That’s it? My name and my mentor’s name? Nothing else?” Ryou questioned with a raised brow. That seems far too easy. There had to be a catch or something.

“Nothing else,” Kek repeated with an easy smile. He looked rather proud of himself at that fact. “These documents are surprisingly easy to forge once you know what you’re looking for and Bakura already paid my fee to have to done so all the hard parts are over with. So go on. Let’s get this done so I can get back to work. I’m sure the Pharaoh is going to have so many new deaths that I need to record.”

“Excuse me, what?” Ryou looked at Bakura incredulously before looking at Kek again. Did…did Bakura seriously trust someone who worked with Atem of all people? “You work for the Pharaoh?”

“Eh loosely,” Ke replied with a wave of his hand back and forth. “I’m more of a records keeper for the country’s people than specifically for the Pharaoh. For starters, I don’t live in the palace as you see, and I don’t make any direct contact with him. My loyalty lies with the people more than with the Pharaoh, and my documents state the explicit truth for all to read, whether the Pharaoh likes it or not.”

“Oh, I see.” So he was like a reporter or something to that extent. “That’s a very noble job to have.” Ryou picked up the nearest quill and dipped it into a pot of ink before shuffling closer to where he needed to sign.

Kek chuckled at Ryou’s words and watched as Ryou began to sign the document. “Not any more noble than a thief, and not nearly as fun. Though I can get a hefty sum for skills should people like you need it.”

“Bastard didn’t even give me a discount,” Bakura huffed though the corners of his lips were upturned despite his gruff tone. 

“Why give you the discount when I know you’re more than good to pay for it, you rich fucker,” Kek teased back with a bright smile as Bakura stepped closer. He planted his hand on Bakura’s shoulder easily. “Maybe if you brought me pretty wizards like Ryou I would be more willing to give you one.”

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Like I was trying to tell you earlier, Ryou isn’t my lover.”

“Oh? So I have a chance then?” Kek teased as Ryou finished up his signature and the name of his “mentor”. Maybe he found it a little funny that he had written down Yen Sid, which was the name of the wizard from Kingdom Hearts. It not like anyone would know anyways and that was one of his favorite video-games.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Ryou looked up at Kek with an unimpressed expression on his face. “I’m not a trophy to be won Kek.” He set the quill aside and stood up properly.

“Oh I know,” Kek admitted with a smiled as leaned in closer to Ryou. “You’re far too sharp and pretty to be won. But I think you would enjoy being covered by someone with a body like my own, wouldn’t you?”

Ryou felt heat rush to his cheeks at the comment and looked away. He knew as soon as he turned away that his reaction had only confirmed Kek’s suspicion. “I’ve finished signing so if you could please ready it for us—”

“—Kek I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Bakura hissed lowly, though both of their voices were drowned out by Kek’s sudden roaring laughter.

“It seems I’ve struck a cord!” Kek laughed as he turned his attention to the scroll before him and carefully rolled it up. “I was simply saying the truth so don’t get so grumpy with me you two.” Reaching out he grabbed an already lit candle and dripped the wax over end of the scroll before setting down and using the seal from earlier to press it into the wax. “I don’t know what it is, but I can tell that there’s something between you two, whether that’s attraction or perhaps sexual—”

Bakura slammed his hand against the top of Kek’s desk loudly, causing Ryou to startle as Bakura barked out, “If you continue those words I will cut off your tongue myself your pesky tombkeeper. There is nothing between Ryou and I. I don’t time for… for frivolous relationships.”

Ryou frown as he looked to Bakura. The words were another needle in his heart, but his words bothered him more than the initial sting. He had called Kek a tombkeeper. Either Bakura called him that because it was a joke due to his job or he remembered what Kek was. So which was it? Careful brown eyes watched as Kek and Bakura glared at one another in silence before Kek let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re no fun sometimes Bakura.” Kek held out the sealed scroll to Ryou. “Take this and make sure that Mahad is the one who reads it. He is the grand magician in the Pharaoh’s council. Do not let those stupid guards take it from you. Those idiots would lose it before you could even present it.”

“Thank you Kek.” Ryou took the proffered scroll politely. The tension in the room was thick but Bakura cut through it with a huff.

“Lets get going. I said I would get you breakfast before you left and it wouldn’t look right if you walked in with a growling stomach,” Bakura grumbled as he turned his back to the two of them. “Thanks for the paperwork Kek.”

“What? You’re not going to invite me to breakfast too?” Kek asked with a light smile as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

“You’re not pretty enough to sit with the Thief King,” Bakura shot back with a smirk over his shoulder. Kek laughed at the comment thankfully while Ryou followed Bakura out of the home. 

“Fuck you too! If I don’t break you out of jail after all this then it wasn’t worth it,” Kek called after them sarcastically. Bakura just waved his hand with a smile in response before the door closed behind the both of them.

It was still so weird to see Bakura interacting with someone in a positive way, but it warmed Ryou’s heart to know that at least Bakura hadn’t been alone on the game board the whole time. Bakura had been alone long enough in the ring so at least he hadn’t been alone while his soul was in the figurine. But he hadn’t expected Kek to be the one he would find behind that door. It left Ryou wondering what new and interesting twists he had yet to discover in this game. What lay before him once he stepped though the palace gates? Well he was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I love to read Sitabethel's works and I love the name Kek for Yami Marik so... I couldn't resist ;;


End file.
